


Политвоспитание

by jetta_e_rus, Tel



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "что-нибудь про Гришнова"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Политвоспитание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Political Education](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315949) by [Tel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tel/pseuds/Tel). 



> фикатон Зимнепраздник-2012

Аэрокар снижался над обледенелыми улицами Форбарр-Султаны, молча оставляя под собой и транспортные пробки, и крыши старых трехэтажных домов. Еще не так давно потребовались бы сирены, чтобы расчистить им путь. Такой вариант куда лучше, подумал министр Гришнов.

Немолодой Имперский Аудитор, с которым он делил роскошь аэрокара, казалось, не разделял его радости этим полетом - он так часто нервозно поглядывал вниз, словно опасался, что гравитация вот-вот заявит на них свои права. Генерал Райт, глава военного подразделения МПВ, занял место в водительском отделении аэрокара, наблюдая за показаниями инфракрасных датчиков. Они уже достигли района заброшенных складов возле речного порта Форбарр-Султаны, и теперь задачей было только определить саму цель.

Это оказалось нетрудно. Даже без инфракрасных сенсоров, достаточно было отследить путь роскошных лимузинов.

\- Цель обнаружена, - доложил сержант-водитель. - Огни погашены, звуков нет.

\- Охрана? - уточнил Гришнов.

\- За пределами здания выставленных постов не обнаружено. Хотя, похоже, оно оборудовано хорошей сигнализацией.

\- Отпечатки следов?

\- Много, свежих.

\- Сажайте штурмовой отряд. Мы должны двигаться быстро.

Капитан Негри, подумал Гришнов, по природе своей человек жестокий и не склонный к эмоциям, и ни в чем это не проявлялось сильнее, чем в тираническом распорядке СБ на время праздников. Кадровым сотрудникам СБ было категорически запрещено принимать участие в обычных зимнепраздничных увеселениях. Их долг был ясен: наблюдать за всеми, кто шатается пьяным в окрестностях, и арестовывать наиболее неосмотрительных из них. Это было мрачной и неблагодарной работой, и в первую очередь приводило к тому, что никого из СБшников не приглашали на вечеринки.

Лишь те, кто выдержал трезвым весь праздничный месяц, удостаивался приглашения на эксклюзивный прием СБ, который имел место в седьмой день нового года: там гостей развлекали профессионалки Негри, там их угощали явствами, конфискованными у изменников. Разумеется, сам Негри не снисходил до того, чтобы платить из фондов своего ведомства за спиртное. Несмотря на свое пуританское обличье, парни с Глазами Гора были столь же коррумпированы и развращены, как все прочие, только лучше это скрывали.

Гришнов оставил свое зимнее пальто в машине, и ледяной столичный воздух заставил его потереть ладони, пока он, стоя вне досягаемости видеокамер, разглядывал тяжелую стальную дверь,. Заперто. Хотя он ошибся в своих предположениях. Здесь не было новомодных электронных замков, с которыми понадобилось бы вмешательство Аудитора.

\- Нам следует ждать, пока кто-то выйдет? - уточнил капрал.

Гришнов покачал головой. К черту.

\- Если вы перекрыли второй выход, то взрывайте дверь. Они там.

Они двинулись вперед. Пару секунд спустя плазменный резак расправился с замком, а пинок окованного в сталь сапога выбил дверь с гулким ударом. Изнутри донеслась неожиданная смесь звуков: музыка, крики, суматоха. Солдаты МПВ в полуброне заняли позиции по обе стороны Лорда Аудитора Форвандермеера, который с ледяным взглядом шагнул внутрь.

Гришнов, генерал и остальной отряд последовали за ними на благоразумном отдалении. Они включили главную световую панель, и полумрак склада залил поток света, сравнимый по силе с заводскими прожекторами. Гуляки были храбры и не разбежались, как тараканы - они оставались стоять на месте, моргая от смущения, а кое-кто и он ужаса. Лиц, перекошенных от вины, тут хватало. Как и оружия, но эсбешная охрана отпрянула назад по резкому окрику Негри.

Гришнов был рад видеть, что его тщательная режиссура не нарушена. По приказу Аудитора все собравшиеся направлялись в угол зала, чтобы там сдать оружие и сесть в ряд на гладкий бетонный пол. Даже самому Негри не позволили приблизиться к вошедшим и заставили сесть в середине ряда. Женщины, которых проигнорировали, нервными кругами двигались по залу и дрожали от врывающегося в дверь холодного воздуха.

Против девочек Негри он на самом деле ничего не имел. Это были профессионалки, которым приходилось упорно работать, и с большей частью из них он, если посмотреть, уже переспал. Те, кто постарше, в большинстве были Гришнову знакомы; он ответил усмешкой на ледяной взгляд Мари. В его жизни все было представлением, в том числе и секс. Его особенно забавляло понимать, кто за ним наблюдает, и, если честно, ему нечего было стыдиться. Если бы он не мог даже в пьяном и голом виде запустить выдумку, которая не один месяц заставляла сыщиков Негри идти по ложному следу, он бы не заслуживал своей работы. Ему нравилось знать, что на самом деле движет его любовницами, а Негри был слишком хорошо вымуштрован, чтобы накинуться на него без прямой санкции.

Конечно, все то же самое было верно и в обратном направлении: он был здесь лишь потому, что император пожелал передать своей личной СБ весьма конкретное послание.

\- Лена, если министр Форбаталь создаст тебе какие-то проблемы, ты знаешь, как мне позвонить, - сказал он, останавливаясь у открытого бара и наливая себе стаканчик одного из наиболее дорогих напитков. Настоящее шоу должно было вот-вот начаться, и Гришнов не хотел его пропустить.

Он лениво подошел к концу строя, по ходу любуясь убранством. Хотя он ошибся в своих предположениях, большую часть года это место действительно служило складом вещественных доказательств. Его очень мило украсили, позаимствовав украшения из дворца, поскольку там они не понадобятся до будущего года. Выбор спиртного был превосходен, как и угощения - действительно жаль, что те несчастные, сидящие на полу, не смогут ими насладиться.

Лорд Аудитор зачитал текст из своего файла, захлопнул папку и двинулся вдоль ряда. Гришнов шел за ним, сделав мысленную пометку получить себе лично копию записи этой облавы. Все сидели очень тихо, не считая тех, кто был слишком пьян и был не в состоянии хранить молчание. Проходя, Аудитор указывал то на одного, то на другого, и указанные им люди вставали и направлялись к выходу, даже не поглядев на своих менее удачливых коллег. Строй был длинным.

Когда Аудитор приблизился к Негри, тот впился в Гришнова взглядом.

\- Разве этой дряни не достаточно было в Солстисе? - спросил он вполголоса.

\- Черт побери, это была не моя вина, - огрызнулся Гришнов, уязвленный.

Форвандермеер игнорировал их обоих, указав на худощавого молодого лейтенанта рядом с Негри:

\- Идите.

\- Останьтесь, - произнесли Гришнов и Негри в один голос, и Аудитор повернулся к ним, подняв бровь.

\- Он императорский секретарь, - пояснил Гришнов, - и должен будет доложить об обстоятельствах сам.

Аудитор удостоил обоих холодным взглядом и продолжил, сделав эзаровскому любимчику знак встать. Покосившись на Негри, лейтенант неохотно повиновался. Вид у него был... оглушенный. Словно благоволение Эзара было тем, без чего его существование как офицера СБ не имело смысла. Что ж, это был бы хороший урок, подумал Гришнов. У них с Негри не первый и не последний раунд игры.

Пройдя треть строя, они нашли своего человека. Гришнов произвел опознание, Аудитор отдал приказ о казни, а генерал Райт его исполнил.

Они вышли в дверь, оставив тело за спиной.


End file.
